


Crossing Lines

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with softness, Gen, I just wanted them to have a happy ending, Spoilers for Mirage ch14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: From two worlds, three people are each walking on their lines desperately to cross each other.
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Elio Ceres, Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Elio Ceres & Morris Dietrich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This contains heavy spoilers for Sdorica Mirage chapter 14. *
> 
> I originally wrote this fic in Korean, and then translated it into English(with translator's help XD). 
> 
> There are some made-up settings about soul energy, which was needed to bring back Charle and Morris into this fic...
> 
> I kinda messed up with PoV but I guess it's still understandable;;
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

About four hours have passed since Elio left Rune Academy.

"Oh, right! Li hwa! What's the most delicious food in East Alliance? I've heard that they use different spices compared to the food here!"

"Well, it's hard to pick just one...” Tica is still excited to go sightseeing in the East. Ms. Li Hwa... no, sis Li Hwa doesn't seem to be as bothered by the way Tica looks. Elio still feels awkward to call someone who’s over 200 years old as ‘sister’. But since he heard some ‘tips’ about Li Hwa from both Tica and his father… Elio decides it’s best to just be careful every time he opens his mouth.

They still have to go a little further to get out of the Whistlewood valley. The ground is too bumpy to speed up, because of all the tree roots and hills, so their runic vehicle is going REALLY slowly. Elio leans on the window. Well, at least I can appreciate Whistlewood Valley quietly—

“Whaa!!! Oh, my God!”

“Tica? What’s wrong?”

“Uhh, I think I forgot to pack our student IDs and the reference letter Headmaster Charle prepared for us!”

Li Hwa looks troubled.

“Well, maybe I can guarantee your references myself, but we should at least have your student IDs when we formally go into the Alliance…Since the Desert Kingdom incident, they must have strengthened security.”

Oh, well, it’s so like Tica… Elio thinks that he should have considered this when he asked her to pack things that they would share. He was too busy thinking about other things since he had to go to the Kingdom of Sun.

“I’ll go get them. It should not take long if I fly back. Sis Li hwa, please keep going, I’ll keep up with you.”

“Okay, please come back as soon as you can!”

“Wow, I’ve never seen Elio fly this close! Oh, by the way, thank you Elio!”

“Ah? Uh..yeah..”

Tica watches Elio with a look of wonder when he takes out his wings.

“Tica, where did you put our student IDs and reference letter?”

“Ah! They’re probably both in the Headmaster’s office! I took the IDs when Headmaster said he was going to write the references.”

“Oh…father must have forgotten to give you back…well, I’ll be right back!”

Elio flew high into the sky through the dense forest. Between the unique vines of the colorful Whistlewood Valley, he can see the pointed spire of Rune academy not too far away. Elio, flying there through the wind, is truly pleased after a long time. From the day he was left alone in the desert, Elio's body was always full of anxiety and tension-until he was pardoned in front of Queen Angelia, returned to Rune academy, and stood before his father.

_“I know it was hard, my son.”_

How long…has he been waiting…

It was a word that Elio had never heard properly from his father during his life at the Academy. In the first place, there was no opportunity for him to do something praiseworthy in sake of his father. Their conversations were never beyond the confines of conversation between ordinary students and the Headmaster. Even if he did really well on exams or research assignments, all he could do was being praised by his professors. Since the Headmaster does not come to class in person, they never got the chance to meet in classes. Also he has rarely run errands to avoid suspicion from other students. No one would know how much he envied Tica, who has always been running in and out of the Headmaster’s office as if it was her dorm room. But still...

Elio, who was already in a mixed mood, looks back and thinks, 'The past is only the past.' As he flew thoughtfully, the academy is already quite close. The academy's unique mixed energy, which he has known instinctively since he was young, is starting to creep up to him faintly.

_Yeah, it doesn't really matter now._

Just a moment ago, hearing such warm words from his father... A really desperate and longing wish came true. Maybe it was before that. When he first found out that his father had been looking for him since he went missing... It was as if he had been hit in the head with a big hammer. The shock, the sadness, the guilt, and the sorrow... when he found it out. And when he woke up, his father was begging the Queen with injured body…

According to Li Hwa, when she asked his father to recommend one reliable Life magic school student to visit the East, his father gave his name without hesitation. A reliable student...

_I will be a reliable, proud son._

With that in mind, Elio started on a journey to the East Alliance. He wanted to tell his father about the stories that he couldn't tell, but he also wanted to do well on the important mission that he took his father's recommendation for the first time. After the trip, he’ll be able to relax and enjoy the feeling of 'family'. Elio’s still curious about the truth about his mother, and he'll try to find it if he has a chance, but it's not as desperate as it used to be. _I shouldn't make that mistake again, just like myself in the past._

Elio finds himself already flying over the academy after all these thoughts. Landing in a soft curve at the entrance, Elio hurries to the Headmaster’s office. Since there should be no more disruptions to the schedule, he should go back as fast as he can.

“Father, I’m sorry to bother you, but—“

..?

Oh, he must have gone somewhere else. Elio enters the Headmaster's office, pressing down on the disappointment that rises from his heart. Various papers and books are scattered all over the desk... It looks like it’s going to be a little hard to find the IDs and reference letter among them.

“Hmm, where should I start…huh?”

There’s a familiar robe lying on the chair behind the desk of Headmaster. Gold decorations and magical jems stitched in white background, with blue inner clothes… needless to say, this is his father’s robe. But why would he put this here? It’s not that late, so he wouldn’t have to change his clothes, and it’s also quite odd to just leave them here like this shape.

Elio’s gaze shifts to the desk. If his father was in a hurry, he might have left a note on the desk for those who might visit the Headmaster’s office.

……

It’s obviously a paper that’s not finished. The last sentence is too scribbled to recognize. Elio slowly picks up another book that covers the top of the paper, trying to shake off some unprovoked anxiety.

[Last will and Testa…]


	2. Chapter 2

……  
Silence. A vibrating feeling. A stealthy light.

Is this...?

"Wa…e..p..”

?

"It's...bout tim..."

_Wait a second._   
_This voice......?!_

"Umm..."  
"Charle! Charle!! Can you hear me?"  
"Morris...?!"

When Charle opens his eyes, he sees Morris staring at him from right above. As he mumbles Morris' name, his friend's face, which seemed to be nervous, unravels with relief.

"Morris...you...how...What’s going on..?”

"Hmph... You just woke up, so you're out of your mind, aren't you?”

Charle slowly recalls on what happened.  
 _I sent Elio and Tica...and with Owlboy..._

“………..?!?!?!?”

"What are you so surprised about? Didn't you say you should go find me?"

Morris folds his arms and smiles leisurely with his signature expression. When he wake up and look around, he sees familiar sights. The Headmaster's office.

"This is definitely my office... Morris, how did you get back like this, no, and my body must be...”

"Yes, it's not strange that your body has disintegrated in the air like me, since you used that kind of energy in your body."

"As expected... then..."

"Should I state this as the afterlife? While I was alone, this world...I've been exploring this and that, and it's kind of like a parallel world. I can all watch what people do and say next to them, but my actions or words don’t reach."

"Well, then how can we see and feel in this condition? And, your soul--"

"I'm not sure either. However, if my guess is correct, the way this world works would have to do with the gravitational pull of the soul energy mineral’s core. “

"Gravitational pull…Ah, is that...”

"Even if it's a pure collection of soul energy like I was then, there's always a core at the heart. The soul energy of my body itself was used to calm the storm, so it wouldn't naturally regroup. So what's left is the core itself, and even if the soul energy are scattered, the core's gravitation is not immediately gone. A very light soul energy drawn by that force must have gathered in my own form, which is engraved in my core. That's why it doesn't interact with the original world, which is made up of much heavier, larger, mixed soul energy. “

"Ah... Morris, how the hell did you figure this out?”

"All I just said is speculation, so I can't say I'm sure. I've only been here a few days longer than you? And..."

Morris smiles confidently.

"Have you forgotten who I am already?"

Charle, who had a vacant look on his face for a moment, soon starts to laugh hard.

"What, you don't have to laugh like that, do you?”

After a long giggle, Charle finally calms down with few coughs. There’s something sad in his eyes when he looked again at Morris.

"Morris Dietrich, the genius of the biologist... Finally..."

The next moment, Charle was already holding Morris tightly. When he put his head on Morris' shoulders, he could feel Morris’ own soul energy still moving vividly.

"Urgh...Wh, what...!?”

"How can I forget you? Partner.  
Now... we're really not going to break up, huh?”

"......L-L-Let me go first!! Are you going to evaporate me to death again!?!"

Only then does Charle releases the struggling Morris. Looking at Morris gasping for breath with his face flushed with embarrassment makes Charle think of the old days. When he had to go out to Whistlewood Valley or the Prairie to get research materials, he used to drag Morris out… But since he was easily getting tired, he often fell asleep while looking for the materials. So Morris used to nag him AND the materials back to the academy, and he was always scolded by Morris while sorting the materials…

"I'm sorry... but I really missed you. “

"To tell you the truth, from my point of view, I was definitely finishing my research with you about the Rune guardian just about a week ago, and suddenly I opened my eyes and found that 29 years had passed. Do you know how awkward it is for me to hear you say that, not to mention the surroundings?"

"Haha, I suppose so. So if I lecture you what's been going on in the last 29 years, will you get used to it?"

When he puts that in a playful way, Morris also replies in the same mood.

"Ho? Can I take a lecture directly from the former Headmaster about the events that have happened since I disappeared?"

"Of course, there are so many stories I've built up so far... Since it's been a while since I've had a lecture, I'll do my best, so don't run out of the class like before? Do you understand, ‘student’ Dietrich?"

“That was because those stupid monkeys claimed themselves as 'professors' and babbled nonsense in classes!!!”

"Hahaha. Anyways, unauthorized acts are unauthorized?"

"That's how it comes out, eh? Do you really need me to bring up what you used to do when you were a teaching assistant, throwing off whole weeks because you were going on an expedition?”

"No, that's...uh..."

For a moment, Charle, sheepish, laughs and scratches his back head.

"Hmph, anyway... Your lecture would be worthy of hearing, wouldn't it? Headmaster Ceres?"

"HaHa. Okay, so where should I start...”

“Father, I’m sorry to bother you, but—“

“Elio?!?!?”

Charle doubts his own eyes. _He should have left with Ms. Li Hwa and Tica. Did something serious happen?_

"Elio, what happened? ...Elio?"

Morris mutters with a dim look on his face.

"Charle... it's no use.”

"What do you mean it’s no u.…  
…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Elio's expression, which came into the Headmaster's office with an excited look, turns a little disappointed. Then he sighs as he looks at the books piled up all over the desk and floor.

"Hmm, where should I start...huh?"

"Oh, God, no...Not so fast..."

Charle desperately prays that Elio won’t see his robes and his will that he had not finished writing a moment ago.

Elio's eyes are glued at the clothes on the chair.

_No... If this was going to happen..._

Elio, who was looking through the clothes, turns his eyes to the desk.

_If I'd... if I'd taken care of you more..._

Trembling hands pick up the book that covers the upper side of the will.

_Ah... Elio... I’m such a worthless father... I'm so sorry..._

Elio runs out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Father! Father, where are you?! Father--"

"Elio... I...”

Elio suddenly runs out of the room, and Charle, who was running after Elio, soon stumbles and falls down. As Morris rush out, he hears the voice of Charle lying down at the entrance of the Headmaster's office, and Elio searching for his father possessedly.

"Oh… Elio...I'm sorry...”

Charle is so out of his breath that he can barely speak. Morris doesn't know how much more has happened in 29 years, but it's the first time he has seen Charle this sad since his student, Gotthold, died. It’s not weird in case it’s his son this time... Morris sits next to him quietly and pats him on the back. Waiting like that, Charle’s breathing calm down little by little.

"Elio...Elio...”

But of course it's still hard for him…

"Morris...I, I... I always leave him alone when he's having a hard time... Even now, like this... Alone again...”

“……”

"If only I could say a little more soft words to that child... How confusing it must be for Elio now...”

_It's not just your son. You’re confused, too…_

Morris, staring still at the crying Charle, gets lost in his thoughts.

‘I can't judge hastily because I haven't heard much yet, but this father and son must have been in some kind of twisted relationship. He must have been raised by Charle alone since he was very young. Charle would never abandon his son in purpose, but he would have deliberately distanced himself to maintain fairness as the Headmaster. Moreover, given that he is a feather tribe member, the biological son of the former regent king of the Sun Kingdom, and that he suddenly saved his biological father during the civil war and was accused of being a traitor, he would have felt that he’s not being loved by Charle. So he would have tried to chase the kinship... But it's not just that he hates or resents Charle. The bitter feeling he felt himself when he was in the boy's body was by no means just negative. It's as if, for God's sake, he’s crying out for his father’s love...

And in the little time I've given to this father and son, they only had one or two words of soft conversation trying to figure things out, and this happened…’

"I haven't even told you ‘I love you’ properly yet... Elio... my son... Just once...”

Once? Once would be definitely not enough.

But if I can help them see each other again for a moment... Will I be able to relieve the pain of these two?

If that’s the case…

"Hey Charle, stop crying."

"Morris... I... I'm sorry... "

"I haven't told you everything I've learned about the world yet."

“…?”

Charle looks at Morris blankly as if he didn't understand. Since he cried for a long time, his eyes are red and swollen, which look pitiful.

"Is there anything that’s going to change when you keep lying here crying? It's impossible for you to get back in shape and live with your son again. ”

"...I, I... I can't do anything... ”

The tears that seemed to have died down for a while are about to burst again. _Oh, well, I should tell you right away before you cry out again..._

"I'm not sure, but... If we study it carefully, you might be able to talk to your son again?"

"What?!?!?"

"So don't just cry like that, you idiot. You've been researching all your life, and when you're in this kind of trouble, you're not even trying to do any research, and just waste your time? Besides, a genius like me will help you, and it's only a matter of time before you succeed? And, well, we’ve got all the time in this world now. ”

"Morris... that words... I think I've heard of it before...”

"Are you going to do it or not?!”

Charles wipes his face with his sleeve. Morris supports him the moment he stumbles when he tries to stand up. Morris can't believe Charle is crying like a baby, when he’s 61 years old, and it still feels like he has to ‘babysit’ Charle.

"Morris... Thank you.”

It may be the same as it was 29 years ago.

There are many things that are more uncertain than then.

Though I stated it like this, I might fail again.

But that long time without me, you haven't forgotten me...

How can I not help my partner when you’re having such a hard time?

Don’t you agree? Partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Charle can't believe he can talk to Elio again.

"Morris, so what are you going to do?”

"To jump to the conclusion, Dreamwalking might be possible.”

"Dreamwalking... You mean I can go into Elio's dream and talk to him?”

"I can't guarantee it's possible. But when I was looking at the dormitory side of the Academy, I saw the soul energy of sleeping people being released, and it came up to the point where we could interact with the state of soul energy that are making us up right now. It doesn’t last long, though."

"...when a living creature falls asleep, the soul energy in the body is released, though not completely leaving the body, but staying apart. In this state, soul energy is divided into layers according to mass and concentration. Taking advantage of this fact can solve or enhance the problem of certain parts of the soul energy of living organisms. This is typically very effective in treating patients with void disease or severe cases of physical defects by certain rune magic...”

"Hey, bookworm Ceres, you don't have to remind me that you're memorizing up to EVERY SINGLE WORD of my graduation paper which even I don't memorize so perfectly.”

"Your graduation paper, at the time of the presentation, shook not only the world of healing magic, but also all of the Life and Applied Magic? How can I forget the very first paper that revealed the mystery of sleeping state?”

When Charle answers with a smile, Morris shakes his head with a look of dumbfounded expression.

"You really haven't changed a bit...”

"So, if we try to cross Elio's soul energy with our soul energy in person, at the exact time of the release of the soul energy after he sleeps, we can meet him in the form of a dream?”

"Based on my speculations, yes. To be honest, when I first discovered the flow of soul energy during sleeps, I never imagined it would be this detailed. If the same principle applies to the soul energy of heavy body and the soul energy of light soul, then it’s certainly not impossible. "

"It’s very pleasing to here that…”

"Anyway, since it should at least be night to try something, let's go to Whistlewood Valley and see if we can find a good source of soul energy?”

"Yes. I still can't believe the day I can walk with you through the Whistlewood Valley has come again."

"Hmph, old man, if you have time to keep saying such disgusting things, why don’t you worry about ‘how to avoid falling asleep IN THE MIDDLE OF the Whistlewood Valley’? If you fall down AGAIN in this state, you'll have to come back on your own—I'm not nagging you back here!"

"Hahaha, don't worry, Professor Dietrich!"

Morris is turning his steps toward the valley as if it’s so troublesome, but he doesn't seem to hate it. Charles smiles faintly. _In order to fill the time that has passed so far that I haven't given to Elio, I have to put as much effort as I can._ Besides, with Morris' help, it might not be a very difficult challenge.

"Are you even following me, you sloth?!”  
"Yes, yes~"


	5. Chapter 5

Elio sits in the guest chair in the Headmaster's office and looks out the window. The official post of Headmaster was held by Headmaster Balzac, but when his father was present, he had already put her personal luggage in the warehouse next to the Headmaster's office because she would be unable to work for a while due to injury. And... this Headmaster's office no longer had its owner since the departure of his father, who was a temporary Headmaster. In this chaos, where neither the current Headmaster nor the former Headmaster is present, the academy professors have concluded that professor Hamit, the eldest professor of all, to temporarily charge the few urgent Headmaster’s work. However, since it’s academy’s vacation time, there were not many students, and even the students who remained went home like running away after the Dracontine incident, so not only the director but also professors didn’t have much work to do except for their private researches. Professor Hamit, who is the temporary Headmaster, decided to see the additional work in his private room. So ironically, Elio, the only family and heir to former Headmaster Charle Ceres, who was the last owner of the director's office, became the temporary owner of the Headmaster’s office.

_I'm not the owner of this office._

The sky seen out from the window is clear, without a single cloud. Originally, monsoon rains are likely to fall around this time of year, but from the day his father left him, the sky is only hot with sunlight. Elio thinks that if there is a weather-modifying rune magic, he would very much like to blow up this damn office with thunderstorms right now.

When he opened her eyes after being exhausted and collapsed, he was lying on the bed in the infirmary, and Tica and Li Hwa were already back. The fact that his father had left quickly spread throughout the academy, and it is said that someone informed Tica and Li Hwa of the incident. Li Hwa kindly said she would let him choose whether to look for another Life Magic student or go as it is, and she also said she would stay at the academy for another week to attend the funeral. After a day or so of contemplation, Elio said he wanted to finish the first and last task he had received from his father.

Half of the given week's time was filled with the funeral. Not only the professors at the Rune Academy and the remaining students, but also the majority of the students who returned home, visited the academy to attend the funeral even for a short time. Even graduates from all parts of the country came to visit. Elio was the only one to greet such a huge funeral procession. During the few days of the funeral, as the constant stream of mourners greeted him, Elio said "Thank you for visiting," almost mechanically. Since there were so many of them, Elio fell asleep during meal or late at night almost as if he was fainting. It was not long before he had been pardoned in the Kingdom of the Sun, so Elio thought everyone would still consider him a traitor, but no one commented on it. Professors who have been in Rune Academy and have seen "Headmaster Charle Ceres" for a long time, said Elio was very mature, since he never cried from beginning to end of the funeral. In fact, Elio had never cried since he recognized his father's death. He himself wondered about it too, but concluded that he was too tired to even cry. That way, Elio, who had barely finished his funeral, had only about three days left in the Academy.

Elio got up from his seat because it hurt his eyes to sit in front of the bright windows for a long time. There are still books and documents piled up around. There are floating lamps and rune magic books that fill the shelves, too. The Headmaster's office is quite very used to him for public purposes but is always awkward in private. He always wanted to go in and out of here comfortably. Elio swallows a bitter smile. Now he can come here without asking anyone, and if he wanted, he could even sleep inside.

Elio slips out of the office, thinking that this is not his place to be.

Strolling thoughtlessly through the Academy corridor, Elio found himself at one point standing in front of Professor Morris Dietrich's old lab. He thinks that his feet must have naturally led him there since he visited this place so many times when he studied at the academy.

When Professor Dietrich's soul was in his body, though it was quite different from the meticulous, perfectionist-kind of feeling initially judged only by his diary, Elio could still feel his immense passion and ability. And though his thoughts and feelings weren’t clear to him, Elio could still understand them all. Even when he was acting as a member of the Dracontines, Elio knew that professor Dietriech was quite worried that his friend might go wrong and that he wants to take care of him. So Elio was relieved even though he didn't know about the runic stuff. And what he kept feeling behind it was the concern and guilt for the son of his friend... Even if he didn't die in the incident and lived as he was, he would have studied to return the body back.

How would Professor Dietrich solve this mess now?

If Professor Dietrich had been here since the beginning... would all of this hadn’t happened...?

Elio gently opens the door of the lab and goes inside.


	6. Chapter 6

He felt it too when he was reading books in Balzac's Magic Circle after being revived as Elio's body, that even after 29 years, his own laboratory has not changed. Documents and experimental materials that are filled with the smell of book dust, they are piled up everywhere. He was told that after the failed experiment of the Runic Guardian, the burnt area was restored, and the general use was banned and preserved. Maybe that's why they can prepare for the experiment in a comfortable state, unlike other places in the academy where everything has changed slightly.

Nearby, there is the runic creature that he created himself, moving around leisurely. When Charle and he first entered the lab, he was surprised to see it (which was already there) reacting as if it feels his presence. From the very beginning of its creation, it has been able to detect even the smallest difference in the amount of soul energy to help him explore. Maybe that’s why it can feel even the light soul energy of this world, which he didn't even know. He didn't know that it was so sophisticated.

"Charle, the soul energy extracted from the ancient seed...”

As he talks while turning around, Charle, who is already ready, hands the material to his side. Morris suddenly reminded the old days and let out a small smile.

"Really, I seem to have the best assistant, isn’t it?"

"An assistant... aren’t I too professional for an assistant, Professor Dietrich?"

Morris couldn't help but burst into laughter at the remark. He still feels that Charle, who cared about other monkeys even when he was just a student, is different from himself, although Charle also didn't easily tolerate losing.

"Ha-ha, the more professional, the more welcome. Not everyone can be an assistant of a genius like me?"

"Morris, you're still so... Well, since we’re working entirely on the Life Magic’s side now, I'll have to act as an assistant to this astounding genius."

"Hmph, anyway... If we want to make our first attempt properly, we have to prepare thoroughly. I have to concentrate from now on.”

"Indeed..."

In preparing for the "experiment," he and Charle faced a dilemma. This is an experiment that has never been done, and it’s done under a mere assumption that the law applied to normal soul energy, will be similarly applied in this world too. It is not likely that variables will occur because they are generally based on common laws that apply to soul energy, but there is still an unknown index. Even if not necessarily, experiments have the potential to fail at any time... Don't they know the fact too deeply? The problem with that is... that the subject of the experiment should be Elio, the son of Charle...

When he told Charle that they had to do the experiment on Elio, Charle jumped reflexively and said no. Of course, if you do an experiment that you're not sure about, it's not without danger, but it's also not fair to experiment with someone other than Elio. And at first glance, if they are to lead this into a success, they'll have to use up a lot of soul energy to succeed... Even if it’s successful, they will not be able to collect enough amount of soul energy to experiment again for a while, or in the worst case, never again. If it was successful when experimenting with other people, but cannot be connected to Elio whom Charle actually wants to meet, it is all useless. In the end, Charle admitted to experiment with Elio himself, but how nervous he must be inside, even though he looks so bright(?) now...

Fortunately, among the vast amounts of soul energy in the Whistlewood Valley, they found sources of soul energy that could interact even in their current state, which they are using now to conduct small simulations. When Morris secretly glances sideways at Charle's expression, who’s quietly helping him from the side after the experiment begun, he could easily see a dark shadow in his face. When he was no longer able to bear the sight of Charle like that, Morris opens his mouth again.

"Relax yourself."

"Huh?"

Charle opens his eyes wide as if nothing like that had happened.

"Experiments aren't always successful. But there is no guarantee that it will fail, and even if it fails, not all failures bring about tragic consequences like that."

“……”

"Have you had a trauma about these experiments since I left? You've been lagging, and depressed since before. Where the hell did you throw away the confidence of the Rune Academy Headmaster Charle Ceres?”

"......Morris..."

"It’s understandable that you can't help being worried, because he’s your son. But don't worry so much about things that haven't even happened yet? Hmph, maybe this is just really like you...”

Then the door of the lab opens quietly. Coming through that door, is Elio...

"Huh? Guinevere? You are here...”

Seeing him recognize it at a glance, Morris guesses it's because Balzac has taken it. By the way, it's disgusting to hear again... _Where the hell did she come up with the name Guinevere?_

Elio looks surprised for a moment, then comes back in a flash, closes the lab door and comes inside. Then he looks around for a moment and sits down on the chair next to the desk.

"Hello, Professor Morris Dietrich...”

“?!?!?”

_Can he see me? No way..._

When he look at Charle with a surprised look, Charle's expression is indescribably complicated.

"Elio...has known you for a long time. Even before I told Elio about you...”

"He knew me? But by the time he was born, I was already—“

"He didn't know you directly. He just... Elio used to come in here, in your lab, and look at your research notes and learn your rune magic. I didn't know at first, but when I found out, he had already mastered a lot of your own skills. Elio's a Life Magic student anyways…”

"Life Magic? Hmm..."

Morris swallows his words when he almost asked why Elio didn't follow his father to Applied school. There's nothing good about saying that. That's true, but learning the formulas he made himself by looking at the notes alone, Morris thinks there still must be quite a lot of things Elio learned from Charle next to him.

"...When I was last here, I was leaving my father, but now I can't even leave anymore...”

“……”

“……”

_Oh God. Please, not this again…_

If he watches Charles's eyes while silently praying, Charle seems like he’s going to cry to death. _Great, now I'll be squashed in the middle again. How troublesome…_

"Professor Dietrich… Who is my father?"

Morris was wondering if Elio would talk to Charle, but instead he is surprised to hear the unexpected question towards him. On second thought, however, it occurred to him that visiting his lab in the first place means Elio had come for him... More than that, Morris was dumbfounded after being asked ‘who Charle is’.

"My father has been the Headmaster of Rune Academy for a long time and has always treated me like a regular student. I don't really remember what he was like when I was very young, though... So I haven't seen much of my father's private life. I grew up in Rune Academy since I was a child, and my father was always just the Headmaster to me.”

"......Elio...”

"But when you... When you were in the body, professor Dietrich, I could keep feel that father and professor were really special to each other. I've been guessing it by your diary, actually... I'm sure you were really close to him, so he didn’t treat you like just a regular fellow teacher, did he...? I was finally trying to get to know a little bit about how my father treats people in private relationships…”

Elio stops talking for a moment. Is it just because of this atmosphere that the feature of him sitting in a chair and pulling his legs to his chest looks so tiny and small? Elio, who remains silent for a while, has no expression and no sign of tears, unlike Charle, whose eyes have already begun to turn red again. As if he had solidified as he was.

"If I can ask you a question... I don't know what my father really looks like. Heh, you might be disappointed that the first question I ask you is not about exploring the truth of Life Magic...”

...Morris can't deny that since it’s actually right if he was in his normal state, but I can't believe he’s saying that in this situation. Charle is already sobbing quietly. The scene of him covering his mouth to kill the sound as much as possible, perhaps because he was worried about his friend watching from the side, is so pathetic to look at him. On the other hand, Elio still has no response, and his expression remains the same. But...

They say… when you look into one’s eyes, you can see how people feel inside. If he looks closely into Elio’s eyes, he can clearly see sadness or feeling of chaos. But if he doesn't put it out like this at all, he must be holding his emotions in random confusion...

_See? Charle... your son needs you... Now._

After reaching this thought, Morris thinks that he is really out of his ordinary self today. In the meaningless conversation of monkeys, he was known as a man who was recklessly selfish and arrogant. And he doesn't want to deny that - why should a genius like me spend my valuable time caring for such idiots? That's the kind of thing that only suits Charle... However, it may be true that there has been a change in the way how Morris himself treat others, after having Charle as his coworker. If he let this Charle Ceres, the only practical researcher who has the knowledge and ability to compare to this great genius of his own, but now who’s doing stupid things because of his son… he thinks Charle won’t be able to even keep his body together.

"...I've been here too long. I'll get going. Goodbye, Professor Dietrich. And, if he’s with you, my father too... Oh, goodbye to Guinevere, too. ”

“……”

_Huh, at first I thought that this was just about helping Charle, but this would mean that I'm also directly involved, isn’t it?_

_How troublesome…Hmph…_


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Morris and Charle were in Elio's room to try the first experiment. Charle is in better shape than he was after Elio's visit to Morris' lab, but the mood is still deep down. Morris, who had been pushing the lagging Charle all the way here, isn’t comfortable with the situation. It hadn’t been long since Elio had fallen asleep. They will still have to wait a little longer for the soul energy to be released to a stable state. It is inconvenient to remain silent in this a situation, so Morris brings up anything.

"Charle."

"Hmm?"

"Even if this experiment succeeds, we'll have to use up a lot of soul energy. Side effects can cause you or Elio to lose consciousness momentarily. I'll be watching you at first, but...”

"So..."

"Ah, nothing special! Just. Uh. Be careful. Ahem."

With his eyes closed, leaning against the wall, Morris opened his eyes stealthily at the answer that had not been returned for a while.

“..?”

"...kkew...hahaha!"

Charles, whose smile spread, eventually burst into laughter.

"Ha? What is it? What's so funny?!”

"I never thought I'd hear that from you. I've always been the one who was worried. Where's Morris, who was always scolding about me that I was so worried?”

"...You little...”

"Hahaha~"

_Doesn't know why it's SO FUNNY_ , but it's a relief that Charle, who has been looking depressed until now, seems a little relaxed. Charle's smiling eyes next to him are still filled with a sense of melancholy, but he seems to feel much better.

At that moment, he feels that the soul energy of Elio, which began to be gradually released from the magic circle that had been activated on him, is completely released. Charles jumps up from his seat, as if he felt it too. _Good, so far it seems to follow the conventional law of soul energy. The next step is..._

Elio's soul energy begins to be more distinctly divided into layers. If they wait a little longer, they'll probably be able to make their first attempt.

"Charle, you ready?”

"Yes, now I should move the soul energy from...”

_Wait. It's still too early—_

"Charle, wait—!“

Morris reflectively reaches out and tries to stop him, but he couldn’t run fast enough to stop Charle who was already approaching Elio. It is the origin of trouble that he stood too far behind to observe at first...

_BOOM—!!! BAAM—_

"Charle!!!!!!!"

Morris hastly runs through it and invokes the rune magic that stabilizes soul energy. As the soul energy slowly clears, he can see Charle’s fainted feature. When he looks at Elio's side for a moment, his completely alive soul energy was much heavier than Charle's, so it was slightly shaken, but there seems to be no big problem. The real problem is that there are still enough shapes of soul energy to recognize Charle, but the edges that form his body are all torn apart. If he leave it as it is, Charle's soul energy will be scattered all over the place very soon, and then—

Morris scoops up Charle's soul energy and rushes out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Charle saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling of the Headmaster's office. When he looks around carefully after calming down his dizzy vision, he can see the bent bookshelves and mysterious lamps of the Headmaster's office that have been used by himself for the past few years.

"Charle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mo...rris...?”

Charle, still half unconscious, was almost blackened by Morris' so-loud shouting. The sight of Morris looking down just above his face slowly begins to become apparent.

"Errrrmm..."

"Charle, are you all right?!?"

"Um...now... I think it's a little better...”

After the dizziness subsides, Charle is assisted by Morris to raise himself. When he slowly gets up and stands in the middle of the Headmaster’s office, the surroundings remain the same. When safety is confirmed unconsciously, memories slowly begin to come back of what happened a little while ago.

"Morris—"

_Slap—_

“—!“

Charle, who had finally calmed down, was slapped in the hands of Morris which flew out of nowhere, and then stumbled back to the floor.

“You dumb shit!!!!!!!!! Why the fucking hell did you do such a thing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! It took a whole day to save your ass back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "What if it went seriously wrong and it was irreversible—"

“………”

Why? Charle himself didn't know the exact reason for being caught up in a momentary impulse that wasn't like his usual self. Although he already had done enough simulations with Morris, the hand instinctively overcame reason and was moving forward at the thought that he might be able to meet Elio in a little while. Like he was caught by an irresistible force...

”—Your soul energy was all distorted, barely recognizable!!! Thank god the soul-related healing runs I created has worked, otherwise you'd already be gone from this world too!!! You freakin' idiot!!!"

_‘You’d already be gone from this world too!!!’_

Along Morris' words, each word filled with anger, that sentence especially comes to Charle’s heart and sticks in it. If he disappears even from here, he won’t be able to see Elio ever again. And, if he disappears from here... he’ll be the one who leaves Morris alone this time, just like the accident has done to Charle himself for 29 years...

_After your departure, I had a very hard time... The breakup with Elio was already inevitable, but this..._

_I almost lost two precious people at once again… because of my stupid mistake._

Charle looks up at Morris, who is trying to calm himself but still heavily breathing with a blushing red face of anger. When their eyes meet, Morris turns back as if he doesn't like it.

"Morris... I'm so sorry...”

"........Hmph..."

"After you disappeared, I... It was really hard, but... I almost left you this time because of my fault. When I know how terrible it is to lose someone precious…“

Charle feels the emotion of something rising up from inside, and presses it down with all his might. Like that they stood for a while without saying a word, and there were only gradually sinking breathes in the room.

"......now there's no more of this experiment.”

"What...!?"

"I said that repeating what I said to the stupid monkeys would only hurt my mouth, right? You're not as stupid as those monkeys, but you've messed things up because you couldn’t resist your impulse towards your son. We did enough practices, and I even gave you the caution, but such a variable has come true. How can I believe you won't do that again when you run another experiment?”

"...but..."

"No buts. It is true that we need to take a little risk in pursuing truth... But if the risk is death-defying, nothing is more important than life itself. I won't stop you if you'll try it alone. But you know that with only one person, this kind of experiment is hard to prepare and even much harder to succeed."

"...W, wait, Morris—"

Charle grabs Morris' wrist as he tries to leave the Headmaster's office without looking. Morris responded in a moment of surprise, but soon shook off Charle’s hands. Morris' expression, turning his head for a moment and gazing into Charles' eyes, was not mere anger or sadness, but a complex mixture of emotions.

"Don't crawl to anywhere else, just shut up here quietly."

“……”

Morris walked out of the room in rough steps.


	9. Chapter 9

When Elio woke up, he felt a sudden headache and couldn't get out of bed. He had to spend a day reading books and having his meals in his bed to get better. The next day, when he gets his heavy body out of bed, his vision still fizzles. Elio leaves the room thinking that he should take a walk lightly.

Now, after one more night, he'll be leaving Rune Academy again. It's the Rune Academy, which he has been growing since childhood, but it feels awkward to think about leaving for too long when he just came back. Elio walks, thinking that he should keep in mind the scenery here, which is familiar but confusing every time he sees it.

The wind is especially strong today compared to other days. Judging by the swaying trees in the Whistlewood Valley and the dark sky, the monsoon rains that have not been seen for a while are finally coming down. The temperature seems to be a little lower than usual. It’s refreshing to face such coolness after all the hot days.

There are some familiar faces in the hallway that were in the same grade. Ever since he was pardoned, and...since the funeral, no one in particular has said anything about himself, but Elio doesn't want to make unnecessary eye contacts, so he walks quietly with his hood on.

Classrooms, restaurants, lab buildings, playgrounds, clock tower, and libraries… Buildings that have been seen countless times in the past few years pass by in front of him. The steps of Elio, who walks half absent-mindedly, gradually go towards the deserted place.

After walking for a long time, Elio finds out that the surroundings have become too quiet, and looks around where he is. Rune Academy's warehouses... There are so many things to keep. Since the Dracontine Incident took place here not long ago, it has become an off-limits area except for professors. How, when did he get here? Warehouses were twisted up and down like mazes (as is the case with most of the buildings in Rune Academy), making it very difficult to find a way around. It's been a while since he has been here, so he’s not sure where the exit was. Elio, who is already deeply in, resigned and decided to keep walking in one direction.

The silence of which nothing is heard except the sound of he's own steps… Originally, Elio prefers quiet to crowded ones, but today, quiet silence is not as comfortable as it is. Is it because if it's too quiet, he can hear himself too well? He can hide himself where there’s moderate noise and the right amount people around him. Well, maybe now even that's a hard thing to do...

As he walks, the rain begins to fall as expected. Thinking that the sound of rain dripping on the floor is quite welcome, Elio walks carelessly.

Rows of warehouses have signs next to them to show what is stored. All sorts of old rune tools, poor materials, experimental failures... Among them, a sign is clearly inserted into Elio's eyes. There's a sign he can never just pass.

**'-Elio-'**

_Me...?_

Elio is opening the warehouse door and entering before he realizes what he is doing.

The warehouse is less dusty than other warehouses. And inside... There are organized old toys, clothes, and other items. There are many things that he doesn't remember exactly, but he can feel intuitively that they are things that remain in his dim memories of childhood.

Elio slowly looks around in the warehouse. He sees a necklace that catches his eyes, so he approaches it and takes it out. A small necklace with an elaborate blue crystal. About... when he was 5 or 6 years old?

_"Elio, come over here."_

_"Elio, this is a protective rune necklace made with sapphire. Pretty, huh?_

_"Wow, it's really pretty!"_

_"It’s made to fit your body, so it'll be comfortable to hang it around your neck. Would you like to try it on?"_

_"Are you comfortable?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"That's a relief. And there's one more secret to this necklace, would you like to press here with your hands?"_

_"Wow! It shines!"_

_"If something scary happens around you, make sure to press here. Father will run over before this light goes out. Okay?"_

_"Yes!"_

A blue firefly-like light comes out when Elio presses down on the necklace as the way his hand remembers. Elio looks at it until the light goes out, and puts the necklace in his pocket.

As he looks to the side a little, he can see a small ball. _That's a birthday present I got when I was 13! I thought I lost it, but here it is..._

_"Happy birthday, Elio!"_

_"Thank you, Father. This is...?”_

_"It's your birthday present I made myself. Do you like it?"_

_"Father…you made this yourself…?”_

_"Yes. I've heard a lot from students these days that they're having a hard time because they have too many assignments. I can't help you, but I think I can make you feel more refreshed when you do your homework. I put some of my favorite scents in the ball. It’s like…a kind of perfume mixed with different scents?"_

_"Well, it's... (the smell of book dust, then the stuff from the labs...The next too...uh…) This is great. Thank you, Father. “_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

_"Yes, …I'm glad you didn't put any condiments instead of scents...”_

_"Huh? Did you just say something?”_

_"N, no! I was just talking to myself. Thank you, I'll use this gladly, Father."_

Even now, if he rolls it a little, he can smell the book dusts that he might smell at the library. _What a fatherly gift..._

As he goes along, there are piles of files he’s never seen before. _What's this?_

_"Rune Magic Basic Theory – the Grand Prize, Life Magic School First grade Elio Ceres"_

_"Rune Magic History – the Grand Prize, Life Magic School First grade Elio Ceres."_

_"Rune Magic Practical Practice – Excellence Award, Life Magic School First grade Elio Ceres."_

_"Pharmacology – the Grand Prize, Life Magic School Second grade Elio Ceres."_

_……_

The awards he has received so far… they're not real, though- it’s all copies. How did he...

  
Oh. His father was the Headmaster of the Rune Academy, so he must have always looked through them when the end of semester comes. Even so, when did he...

_You've never told me this before._

_I always thought you didn't care because you didn’t seem to be interested._

Elio stares blankly at the files. Even though he has already received them before, he stares at them one by one as if he’s looking at something new. He tries to avoid the feeling like something hot and boiling is coming up from his heart.

_Ka Boom—!_

Elio wakes up at the sound of thunder outside. Is it already raining that much? Standing up quietly from his seating place, Elio gathers a few things from the warehouse. He thought about taking the files, but soon gave up because it was too bulky to bring all the way back. Turning to the door, Elio sees something he hasn't seen before. A rainbow-colored round balloon.

_"Elio, why are you so upset?”_

_"Father! I was playing with this balloon, but now this doesn’t float anymore. I want to play with more...”_

_"Oh, really? Do you want me to make that balloon float?”_

_"Wow, really? Father, you're the best! Wow, it's floating, it’s floating!"_

_"Haha. Elio, you will learn a lot of these amazing things when you officially enter the Rune Academy in a few years~"_

_"A few years later? Aww… not now?”_

_"Now? Hmm..if Elio wants, I can teach you some simple things~!"_

_"Really? Thank you! I can't wait to see!"_

_"Well, then...”_

_"Wow, that's amazing!"_

_"I’m glad to see Elio having fun, too. Father hopes one day Elio will be able to catch and fly higher than that balloon!"_

_"Huh, but doesn’t that balloon always float higher than me when I hold it?”_

_"Oh, but isn't father's head higher than the balloon you're holding?”_

_"Huh? Oh, you're right. Why can't I go as high as my father yet?”_

_"Elio, you'll know when you grow up. Maybe someday in the future, the day will come when Elio can stand higher than the balloon, too?"_

_"Aww…father, that’s not an answer!"_

_"Hahaha~"_

When Elio left the warehouse, a balloon was held in his hand.

Outside, the rain had already thickened, so Elio's clothes quickly got wet. Elio hastens his steps, thinking he should hurry back.

_Boom—!!_

“Whaaa!! Ow—“

Suddenly, the thunder that sounded as if the sky was breaking, and Elio jumped with surprise. In the wind, the perfume ball that he had put in his pocket falls off and rolls down the hallway.

"Wait—"

Elio runs in a hurry and barely catches the ball. It's a little dusty, but he thinks it'll be okay if he shake it off. The smell of books, mixed with the smell of rainwater, stimulates his nose.

  
……

_Wait, wasn’t I just holding something...?_

When Elio turned his head back, the balloon was already flying up into the sky.

Elio takes out his wings and rises up into the raindrops. The hood he was wearing came off, and rainwater hit his eyes. Shaking his head and covering his face with one hand, he follows the faint colorful light under dark sky. The rain and wind are blowing hard and his body is already wet, so the weight is added, which made his wings number than usual. He flies with all his might, using his strength of unknown origin below himself. The balloon, which seemed to be getting closer, is sweeping away again. Elio tries to catch it with magic, but he can't write the formula properly because of the strong wind. The rainbow-colored shape is glowing right in front of his eyes—or is it just his imagination? The rough rain almost drenched his wings, making the movement unstable.

_KaBoom—Boom—Baam—_

The dark sky lightens up for a very short moment.

A body wrapped in white feathers falls from the sky, drawing a vortex.

“Elio!!!”

“Elio?!?! Li hwa, is Elio all right???”

“The balloon… it’s gone…”

“Elio!! Can you hear me?!”

“I, I…can’t go pass it…ever again…”

“Elio!? Seems like he’s mumbling something…”

“F,father…If I …disappear… like that… like father…”

“Tica! We should move him to the infirmary, where is it??”

“That way!!”

“Then…can I meet…father?......I miss you…”

“First let me carry…huh? Elio? Elio!! Wake up!!!”

“Elio?!?”


	10. Chapter 10

Morris walks towards the exit along the hallway of Rune Academy. Compared to the steps he strode at first, the current pace of walking toward the exit is almost as slow as usual.

_I had almost lose Charle in front of my eyes._

Did Charle feel this way when he disappeared due to the failure of his own Runic Guardian experiment? He has ever thought that anxiety or nervousness is the feeling that only incompetent monkeys feel. Well, Charle was so sensitive to this and that, maybe he might have felt it. But this is...

When it comes to healing magic, Morris, who has rarely failed, has never been so anxious and insecure to heal someone. In a completely different soul energy environment, he couldn’t borrow enough power from various materials or herbs. But rather than feeling anxious about not knowing what to do to cure perfectly, the thought of losing Charle if he doesn't succeed has caused panic. He thought it would be nothing for him to press down on his useless personal feelings, but he could hear his own heartbeat clearly while using the healing formula.

A private feeling or mood should be pushed aside when it comes to pursuing truth. And one should have no qualms about being ambitious or challenging something, and sometimes one must take a little risk. This is his own tenet and creed, and as a genius scholar of Life Magic he has been keeping it all his life... No matter how genius he is, he does not succeed in every experiment with a single attempt. Often, unexpected variables pop up. So why did he run out of the room declaring to Charle that there are no more experiments? Wasn't it he himself who informed the possibility and led the experiment?

_Damn it, if only that stupid Charle hadn't done anything wrong..._

Morris leaves Rune Academy and turns toward the Whistlewood Valley. It's starting to rain from the sky - after some days of sunny weather, is the rainy season about to begin?

Although he’s the one who strode out of the room, from some deep part from his mind, Morris thinks that maybe he talked in a too harsh way to Charle, especially considering that he just ‘lost’ his son. I’ll have to comfort him when I get back…What I need to do now is, replenish the soul energy from the ancient seeds… and collect some from the devil’s vines too…

_Wait._

Didn’t he just announce that there’s no more of this experiment..? Why did he come here, to the Whistlewood Valley, looking for experimental materials again…?

_I should go back to the academy now—_

A voice rings in Morris’ head.

_『So don't just cry like that, you idiot. You've been researching all your life, and when you're in this kind of trouble, you're not even trying to do any research, and just waste your time? 』_

No.

I don’t even know what kind of variables will come up, if we continue—

_『It’s understandable that you can't help being worried, because he’s your son. But don't worry so much about things that haven't even happened yet? Hmph, maybe this is just really like you…』_

…Are you really going to lose Charle?

_『How can I not help my partner when you’re having such a hard time?_   
_Don’t you agree? Partner. 』_

“Hmph…”

Morris hastens his steps towards the Whistlewood Valley.

_I'm gonna have to hurry up and collect all the ingredients, and then I'll go check on Charle... Well... if Charle’s the problem, a genius like me should look at him with more care, and he'll be fine. What would happen more seriously, anyways?_

After collecting all the soul energy of the ingredients, Morris begins to walk back toward the Academy again. He brought some more materials that he thought would fit well with the world's soul energy, those which he sorted out while treating Charle. If they make good use of this, they may be able to conduct another experiment right away. He still needs to check Charle's and Elio's condition, though…

The raindrops are already very heavy. He doesn't get rained on himself, but if the rain shakes the soul energy of this place, it will become troublesome, so he hastens his steps. When he looks up at the sky, the thunder and lightning is quite serious.

_KaBoom—Boom—Baam—_

Lightning struck right at the Academy's protective barrier. Sparks splash with a tremendous thunder. Morris frowns at the flash of light.

He sees something white falling from the sky.

_Wait, is that—_


	11. Chapter 11

"Elio! Wake up!”

"Tica, we have to move him first! Come on!"

Tica and Li Hwa hurriedly carries Elio, who has crashlanded in fron of the Headmaster’s office, to the infirmary.

That lightning was powerful indeed, but it didn't break through the Academy's barrier. Elio was flying high too, but given that no response was made from the barrier, he did not go out of it. It means that Elio was not directly struck by lightning—he was just shocked by the sudden thunder and light, which made him nearly faint and fall…

Li Hwa is one of the most skilled healers among all the medics from the world. If Elio lost consciousness simply because of shock waves and surprised emotions, she would be able to easily heal him quickly enough. He can't help being worried, but...

_"Don't crawl to anywhere else, just shut up here quietly."_

He doesn't know where Morris went, but Morris probably didn't see Elio. He can't even leave a note, and he will probably make Morris worry again if he disappeared without saying anything.

The infirmary is not very far from here. They should have arrived by now and Li Hwa will be taking good care of Elio.

Charle stands nervously at the door of the Headmaster’s office, biting his lips.

_"...now there's no more of this experiment.”_

_“Then…can I meet…father?......I miss you…”_

The voices of the two mingle and ring inside Charle's head. As if the occasional thunder of the sky is mixing up the two voices. Charle, who is pacing back and forth from the entrance to the Headmaster's office for no reason, closes his eyes tightly and wraps his ears with his hand. His hair is already quite messed up.

_"No buts.”_

_"Father..."_

Stop...

_“How can I believe you won't do that again when you run another experiment?”_

_“I, I…can’t go pass it…ever again…”_

No…No…

Stop... Please stop...

_Tap…Tap…_

At the sound familiar footsteps, Charle slowly slips open his eyes. Twinkling red eyes with black hair. Those are the eyes that he had always seen in the lab when he was young, that he had been thinking back for 29 years since the accident, and that he had been talking to in front of his eyes a little while ago.

Charle moves his trembling legs and walks towards Morris. Slow at first, but soon faster and faster, and then he’s almost running, though he’s swaying side to side. Two feet run into each other about halfway up the hallway.

"Cha—"

Before Morris could even take out Charle's name, Charle falls on the floor and kneels before Morris. The silvery hair, which had been fidgeted until just now, is already untangled and flows down to the side of his head, which is bent down towards the floor. His shoulders that are supported by both hands shake up and down.

"Hey, no, wait, what the—"

"Mo, Morris...”

Morris, bewildered, stands in a clumsy posture, half-standing and half-sitting, trying to understand the situation. Charle, who doesn’t know how Morris looks like right now, continues on his words, still on his knees.

"Morris... please... I'm so sorry. Just once, give me another chance... Like you said, I can't do this kind of experiment alone. Please, just once, I won't wish for more than that. I'm so sorry. Please..."

“……”

_No answers… Is Morris still so angry? Or is he so hurt…? Oh, Morris…_

Then Charle hears Morris slowly sinking to the floor.

"...You idiot...”

Morris puts something down in front of Charle, who was almost meeting the floor with his head, still kneeling.

_These are... the candidate materials that Morris mentioned before—_

Morris' hand gently puts the tangled silver strand of Charle’s hair behind his ear, which were covering his face. The golden eyes, which are slightly red, meet the pure red eyes.

"I was just going to leave these materials in the Headmaster's office—no, your room—and pick you up from the infirmary… Is your son okay? Why don't you go see him now, while I finish this work?"

“……”

Morris chuckles slightly as if Charle's dazed expression, looking at him with a big tearful eye, is funny. He pushes the ingredients between him and Charle aside. Then Morris hugs Charle, who’s still shaking. Charle, absentminded, is hardened on the spot.

"Hmph... I DID say some rough words to you, true, but don't you know me well? Do you really think I'm the kind of person who'll throw away this experiment, which is so important to you, just because we failed once? Now that you're doing this, I'm sure you've been thinking about all sorts of things while I was gone..."

"Mo, Morris...Thank you so much...From the bottom of my heart..."

"Oh, come on. Yeah, there, there… go ahead and cry if you want. You're just saying things that gives me goosebumps...”

That's what Morris says, but in his voice, rather than thorns, there's only softness. Charle finally bursts out crying again, leaning on Morris, who is still hugging him, and patting his back. However, it’s slightly different from before because the emotions in this tear were not just sadness, but joy and gratitude.

The two, who had been holding each other for some time, carried the materials together and moved them to the Headmaster's office, then headed to the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Charle and Morris stand again beside Elio, who was asleep in the infirmary bed. The materials Morris prepared had significant effects in the short simulation, and Elio's soul energy was also quite stable due to Li Hwa's treatment. Charle asked if they could do the experiment right away, before Elio left for the East, and Morris replied that it would be possible after a simple confirmation, which led to the quite sudden resumption of the experiment.

"Charle, once again, just try to do that stupid thing again, and I’ll be really out of this.”

"Okay, I'll be careful. Because I promised you with all my heart...”

"Hmph. Yes, that’s the way it is...”

It has been long since Elio lost his consciousness, and when they were ready for the experiment, much of his soul energy had already been released. Charle pulls himself together to avoid repeating his previous mistakes. Standing next to him, Morris also observes the flow of soul energy closer than last time, but at an unobstructed distance.

"If you succeed in connecting first as in simulations, I'll check the soul energy stabilization and follow you in. Okay?"

"Yes. I'll give you a signal if I succeed in the connection. ”

"Then let’s wait a little more... It’s almost...”

Charle's head is crossed with all kind of thoughts. _Can we make it right? Why was Elio flying like that a little while ago...If he happens to meet Elio, what should he tell him? No. We need to focus on the experiment now._

"Just a little more... Charle, now!"

When they throw the magic circle they’ve been practicing, the soul energy is shaken. At that moment, Charle's vision goes white and his mind becomes hazy.

"...This is...?”

This is a warehouse where he’d been collecting Elio's things... Charle’s gaze follows Elio’s from his memory when Elio dimly touches some objects. From the sapphire necklace with protective runes, the scent ball, Elio's award files, and to the rainbow-colored balloon at the entrance.

  
_Oh, you were chasing that balloon..._

Flying thorough all the rain and wind, sudden thunder, and the fall.

Then all the surroundings disappear. What's left is a white background, and...

"Elio!!"

"......Um..."

"Elio!!! Oh, wait a minute, I must signal Morris...”

Charle draws a small formula in his hand and sends a signal. Then he approaches Elio, who’s floating in the air, and gently wakes him up. When Charle shakes his body slightly while calling out his name, Elio's eyes open.

"......Father?!?!?"

Standing up suddenly, Elio looks up and down at Charle as if he can't believe it. Charle feels sorry for Elio, but his heart is about to burst at the thought of finally talking to Elio again.

"Oh, Father, Father—"

"Elio..."

Elio, who was staring blankly at Charle, soon jumps into Charle’s arms. Elio hugs Charle so hard that he feels too tight.

"Elio, my son, I really missed you. I'm so sorry...”

"Please, tell me this is not a dream. Did I disappear like father? So I’m seeing father now because of that?”

Charle moves slightly away from Elio, meeting his eyes. Elio is already shaking. Charle's eyes are colored with grief and sadness as he gazes through Elio’s blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elio... This is the only way we can meet each other...”

“……”

"First of all, I have something I want to tell you...”

"...No! Don't!"

At a moment's reflex, when Elio pushes himself away, Charle is surprised.

"Elio...?"

"M, mother, in the message she left in the quill, she also said that..! But mother just made me another question, another problem... And then... she left again...Please, don't...”

Elio's voice shakes violently. No one will be able to compare which voice trembles more, Charle’s or Elio’s.

"Then... please tell me the things that you want to say, Elio. Now is the only time that I can speak my words, but now is also the only time I can listen to what you want to say...”

“……!”

Elio raises his head as he gets an unexpected answer. His mouth, which had been wide open for a while, shapes a question.

"The balloon I saw in the warehouse today... I lost it. And I, I lost you too, father, and I don't know what else I'm going to lose... F-father, when can I get up there? If it's that hard to reach there... Can't I just give up now? I don't want to lose anything again...”

"Elio..."

"Oh my, am I intervening in an important emotional moment?"

Charle and Elio's eyes both shift to the side where the voice came. Morris, with a faint smile, walks and stands beside Charle.

"Ah, Elio, this is—"

"Professor Dietrich...”

"Hmm, you already know? This is the first time I've ever said hello in person, Elio."

The appearance of Morris brings up a very pale smile on Elio's face.

  
"Hello... I really wanted to meet you, professor.”

Elio, who said hello like that, puts his head down again. Is he thinking about the time Morris was in his body..?

Morris breaks the momentary silence.

"Well, you both seem to need some time to organize your thoughts, so I'll answer you first."

"Huh...?

"To what Elio wanted to ask me."

"Ah..."

Elio looks at Charle from Morris, and again at Charle.

"I… What kind of person my father is… I thought professor would know…”

"You said you were wondering what kind of person Charle was in a private situation? I'll tell you straightforward. Charles is a fool."

"Ha? Wait, Morris, you really..."

"...Huh?

"Listen till the end, both of you, eh? Charle is, as far as I know, the most talented Rune magician of all but me. But he's such a fool to the people close to him. Well, in fact, you know, sometimes he walks around like he’s missing a screw.”

Elio giggles at Morris' playful words. Charle thinks it's relieving that Elio’s atmosphere is a little loose.

"Fools forget or they don't even know who they are or who they are next to. Charle remembers so well about Runic formulas, but he keeps forgetting who is around him and who he should take care of. Isn't that right?"

Charle feels a bit mad towards Morris, who says such things in front of his son, but since he cannot rebut it, he just lowers his head. Elio looks at Morris and Charle with complex and subtle facial expressions. Only Morris speaks with a confident smile.

"But it's also Charle who can be most honest with the people around him because he's a fool. People usually weigh consequences and use what's advantageous to them, even they’re in a close relationship. They hide their innermost feelings and shows a completely different side of himself. At least Charle doesn't do that when dealing with the person next to him unless he's forced to do so. He’s a fool, so he doesn't know how to do that."

"No, um..."

"Haha. Well, if it's not only when you're researching, it isn’t that bad to be honest with your feelings? It's better to say you're happy when you're happy, and sad when you're sad. Of course sometimes it's a little annoying... Well, Elio, ever since you found out that Charle came to this side, this 61-year-old man was keep crying like a baby...”

"Morris, that’s embarrassing… You didn't have to say that...”

"I just answered Elio's question? It's not wrong, is it?”

"Still..."

"Anyway, the conclusion is, Charle is so smart and stupid, that it is Charle that you could rely most on when you need him. He’ll only say what he really wishes for you, regardless of his personal interests. That's all I've got for you. Did that answer your question?"

Elio's eyes shake violently after hearing Morris' words to the end. His expressions are also so complicated that it’s unable read what he’s thinking.

"Thank you... Professor Dietrich."

Elio lowers his head, keeps silence for a moment, then makes eye contact with Charle again. His eyes seem very eager to find something. Charle is not easily aware of what this child is looking at.

"Father... so... Will you answer me with all your heart?"

"Yes, of course. Ask me anything."

"......It rained so much that my wings were drenched."

“…?”

"... I don't want to get wet again. I don't want to lose anything else either. Will I…be able to fly again...?”

Charle, who had been absent-minded for a moment, sensed at the moment what Elio was hoping for. _I see… Something I haven't told you so far..._

"Elio, the balloon hasn't disappeared yet."

"What? B, but... That must be..."

"When the sky clears again, it will reappear before your eyes. Then fly up and grab him and it'll be back by your side again.”

“……”

"You can always fly again if you dry your wings, right? Go and fly past your limits, as high as you can, Elio. I believe that you will be able to fly higher than any feather tribe, or anything that you know.”

“F-father, but…I…”

“It’s okay, my son. You’ll do fine. Because…the Elio I knew is already more than capable of doing it.”

When Charle strokes Elio's head as he says so, Elio grabs Charle's arm with his trembling hands. Elio's whole body shakes. At that moment, the soul energy of the space they are in begins to shake as well.

"No, Elio's waking up! We don't have much time left...”

Morris looks around to find out the situation. Charle also noticed the change in soul energy and hurried on the talk.

"Elio, can you promise me one thing?”

"...what is it?

"I hope you don't think too much of me when you're getting ready to fly."

"What?! No, that's, how could I...?!"

"I'm just one being among time that's already slipping through. I appreciate you remembering me, but if you do... It might interfere with your flight.”

"No!!! It doesn’t...”

The space bolts even violently. Morris’ nervousness is evident. Seeing Morris' silent signals, Charle again turns to Elio, who is shaking in his arms.

"It's okay. From the time you fly up to the sky, father will always be by your side. I'll push you from behind with a gentle breeze when you're flying. I want my son, Elio, could fly beyond the limits made by me, to wherever he wants.”

“……”

"Even if you forget me, it's not that you don't miss me. We both know that, right? And just because I’m away from you like this doesn't mean my love for you disappears."

“…!!!”

"I promise I'll come back whenever you need me. In fact... we'll be able to see each other again once we've stabilized the soul energy again.”

"Father, did you just say—"

"So Elio, will you promise me? Feel free to fly as much as you want. I'll always be here cheering for you."

As Elio nods his head, the space twists greatly, and the three bodies float into the air. Morris grabs Charle's arm in haste.

"Charle, if we’re too late, we might get stuck here!"

"W, wait, Father—"

Elio grabs Charle's clothes urgently, but he can't shape a word easily. Charle gently holds Elio's hand.

"I’m always watching you, and I'll be back. I promise. My son...I love you so much. Via Soul."

"F, father...”

Charles holds Elio in his arms for the last time. Then he steps back and activate the escape formula with Morris. Elio, who has been watching blankly, shouts as hard as he can towards the fading Charle and Morris.

"I love you… Father...”

Charle and Morris are bounced off to outside again. Correcting the disordered view, Morris looks anxiously into Charle.

"Charle, are you all right?"

"Yes..."

Elio's soul energy, which had been released, converges back inside Elio. Along with him, Elio gradually twists and turns.

"...Thank you."

The words that Charle muttered in a quivering but soft voice were probably towards both of them beside him.

"Li hwa, I think Elio is awake!"

"Really? Let me see, Elio! Can you hear me?”

"......Sis Li hwa? Tica?"

"Elio! Thank God, how worried I was when you suddenly fell from the sky! But Li Hwa caught you on time! Li Hwa's qi must be really effective!"

"It was fortunate that you weren't directly struck by lightning because of the barrier. If you had... oh, my...”

“……”

“..?”

"Elio, what's wrong?"

"*sob*...oh…ah…*sob*…”

"E, Elio! Why are you crying all of a sudden…”

"Eh, even at the funeral, Elio never cried...”

"...I had a dream...”

"Ah? Oh, well...Did you..."

"Yes... it's just a dream. I'm sorry for the sudden concern."

"I was worried because you cried so much, but at least it’s relieving a bit... Elio, by the way, can you really start going tomorrow? Or maybe I should just take Tica with me, or ask another student...”

"...No, I can go. I'm sorry to bother you so much...”

"Are you serious? Well, if that’s what both you and Charle insist... Then rest a little more since it's still night. I'll wake you up, or maybe Tica will.”

"Ah, wait, can I...”

“?”

"…Go to the Headmaster's office for the night?”

"If you want, I can't say no to that, can I?"

"Yes, thank you...”


	13. Chapter 13

_Click, click—_

"Well, this should be the right way…hmm…”

Although it’s early morning, the sound of runic tools is slipping out from the Headmaster’s office. Tica, who was on her way to wake Elio up, carefully opens the door, wondering what the sound could be.

"Uhh...Elio, you're up?”

"Oh, Tica! Yes, I woke up a little early. If you don't mind, could you come in and take a look at this for a second?”

"Of course, what is it?"

As Tica enters the Headmaster's office, Elio is sitting on the floor, fiddling with something. When she gets closer, she can see...

"The Owlegg? Wasn't it gone with the Owlboy?”

"Yes, I couldn’t find the Owlboy, but this one was still there. Well, I wanna make the Owlegg to track the soul energy of this necklace and fly back to it when I press this necklace’s button, can you see if this is the right way?”

"Oh, are you trying to add a connected device of the Owlegg? If that's the case, I, Tica Chevalier is at your service! Let's see..."

Tica looks at the necklace and Owlegg handed over by Elio. It is a necklace with a small pendant with blue sapphire crystal. Seeing that the color of the chain is slightly different, she wonders if it was originally short but Elio made it longer, but she quickly forgot it.

"Wow, that's perfect. Elio, your skills are great as expected!"

"Haha, thank you. I guessed it would work, but I thought it would be better if I could get a better confirmation."

"Yes! Ah, Li Hwa said we’re leaving soon, so pack up and come down!"

"Yes, I'll be there soon!"

The sound of Tica's footsteps moves away to the end of the hall. Elio, who relaxes a bit, seems exhausted after struggling with the Owlegg last night. After rubbing his swollen eyes and yawning, Elio prepares to go out.

After packing up his luggage and washing his face, Elio looks around the room to see if anything is missing. He’s already packed his stuff in the dormitory, so he just need to check it in the Headmaster's office. After checking carefully and confirming that there’s nothing missing, Elio pulls out the letter he wrote last night. Finally, he checks the flow of soul energy between the necklace and the Owlegg and opens the window. Elio, who tied the letter to the Owlegg, sends it flying into the sky and stares at the colorful artificial bird moving away.

_To— My Father._

_Hello, Father. It's Elio._

_I saw you in my dream yesterday. Oh, and Professor Morris Dietrich, too. Even though I met him for the first time, he was very nice to me. If you are with him, please say thank you instead._

_I can't believe I saw you in my dream, father. I must really miss you, since I usually don't dream well. Strangely, last night's dream feels like it really happened._

_I made a promise with my father yesterday. You asked me not to remember you. At first, I thought that how can I do such a thing, it’s impossible, but gradually I think I know why my father asked me to do it. I can't do what I have to do as you said if I'm stuck in tears while missing you._

_So I will keep the promise I made with my father. Just because I'm not thinking of you doesn't mean I don't miss you, like you said. Though, I'm so sad that I still have a lot of things I couldn't do with you, and say to you. But one day, when I'm with you, I'll be able to fill in all the lost time with you, right?_

_Before that, before I meet father, I'm going to fly as hard as I can, like father and I both want. My wings are not dry yet. But soon it will dry enough to fly again, and it will be stronger than anyone else. At least I'll try to make it happen._

_Since I haven't found the balloon I missed yet, and I haven't even flied to the end of the sky, it's not my time to be with you, isn’t it? But you said you’ll be back, so I'll be waiting here._

_I remodeled the Owlegg that were left in your office and connected them to the necklace father gave me before. The Owlboy disappeared after you left, so you must have taken him with you, is that right? I'll put my letter with this Owlegg and send it to you. And if I call the Owlegg back when I need them, I believe my father will send me a letter too._

_I'm going to the East Alliance with Li Hwa and Tica soon. I will be a proud son and accomplish the mission that my father trusted me with._

_Goodbye, father. Via Soul._

_From—Elio, your son_

Elio, who was staring at the Owlegg flying away until his eyes hurt, feels something warm wrapping up behind him. Thinking that maybe it's because he’s been standing below the sun too long, he rushes to the place where Li Hwa and Tica are waiting.

“Hey, your son's pretty good at writing."

"Hahaha. Do you know how many awards did Elio's reports win?"

"Really? I'll have a look at it later when I have time.”

"To be reviewed directly by the great genius of Life Magic? Whoo-hoo, I'm sure Elio will be happy to know.”

"By the way, shall we go now?"

"Huh? Where?"

Morris looks at Charle with a bright smile. When he sees the shade that has been hanging over Charle's face for the past few days has disappeared, he feels content inside.

"Not the same thing, but our experiment worked out, right?”

"Right, so...? Oh, you're not planning another experiment already, are you...?

"Hahaha. Well, it's not wrong. When I saw her reacting like she recognized me a few days ago in my old lab, I thought maybe I could communicate with her as if I were alive. I don't know what Balzac's done to her, but anyway she's been here for 29 years without her real master, too. And maybe she can communicate with Elio or anyone else. But that's not the answer I'm thinking of. ”

"Oh, you really didn’t change a bit, Morris. I can't believe you came up with another experiment as soon as we solved one. Anyway, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, right. You forgot it because it's been 29 years to you already? Don't you remember what I asked you to do if our experiment was successful?"

Charle’s expression, which was puzzled at the moment, is soon filled with the sign of recognization. The two friends laugh and talk joyfully while hastening their steps.

"Elio! It’s here!"

"I'm sorry I'm late...Huh? I think this is a little bigger than our runic vehicle from last time...”

" Oh, that's right; I originally planned to only move during daytime and rest at night in inns. But our schedule was delayed too much, now we should be moving at night too. The last one was a four-seater, and this one’s six-seater... Actually, I was thinking of three rows of chairs; two for each person, but it turned out that our only choice is 2 rows with 3 each… Well, it shouldn’t matter since one person will have to be in the driver’s seat anyway."

"I see..."

"Elio, come sit here! It's so soft!"

"Huh? Uh, okay..."

After putting his luggage all in, Elio is scooped inside by Tica.

"I'll drive first, so you two rest inside."

"Yes, Li Hwa! Thank you! Elio, can I sit in the front row?"

"Okay, then I'll sit in the back row!"

Elio sits in the back row and leans his head by the window. The chair is so soft that he thinks he will be able to sleep comfortably. Elio, who didn't sleep well last night, soon closes his eyes slowly.

"Here we go!"

A large runic vehicle begins to move slowly, carrying two special guests in the back row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first Sdorica fanfic! :D I hope Charle, Morris, and Elio could have their happy endings in whichever way... ToT
> 
> Comments are big encouragements for me ^o^
> 
> \+ If you want to know some more details of this fic, check out my Twitter (https://twitter.com/sorlteny) !


End file.
